


Red Lights

by DCM3M3



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Comedy, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Dick Grayson Has Issues, Father-Daughter Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Kon-El | Conner Kent Feels, Multi, Protective Jason Todd, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCM3M3/pseuds/DCM3M3
Summary: Jason Peter Todd.The Redhood.The Robin who died.The anti-hero.The black sheep of the Wayne family.That's all anyone has ever viewed him as.That was, until someone had to actually depend on him. Look up to him. Call him their hero and protector.For the first time in a long time, he feels like he has a purpose in Gotham. A reason to stay. Someone he's willing to die for all over again, without regret. He's always thought- no- hoped that someone would come into his life and just change everything by just being there, this time in the best of ways.He didn't expect that someone to be a 8 year old little girl with a hidden past and genetically modified powers.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Strong language.

"No."   
"Jason, this isn't a personal attack towards you. It's in her best interest that you step back and let us-" Bruce began, trying to reason with him- despite knowing that no one could at this moment.

The man released a growl and threw his helmet directly at the black-clad hero, who caught it within just an arm lengths away from his face. The others in the room just watched, not knowing whose side to take on the situation.

"If you're gonna try and 'reason' with me, Bruce. Start off by not lying to my face. You and I both know if it were him, you'd have no problem," he pointed an accusing finger towards Dick, "or him," then Tim, "or him," he pointed to Luke, "hell- if it were literally anyone else; Barbara, Stephanie, Duke, Harper-"

"Calm down, Jay." Dick tried to reassure him with a hand on his shoulder, keyword: tried.

"No," he hissed, jerking away from him and stomping towards the small medical bed, scooping up the small girl and ripping the wires from her body, "F*ck you, Bruce. F*ck you, f*ck your opinion, and f*ck your solutions-"

"JASON-" The older male tried to stop him, grabbing him by the arm and turning him around- only for Jason to react on instinct. He just full on sucker punched the fucking Batman. 

And if it were up to him, he'd do it again.

"- and fuck Batman."


	2. Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We often are told that, if we allow our anger to blind us, the road leads to a negative outcome.  
> On rare occasions, this is a lie.

He was going fast. Too fast- and he knew it. 

Yet, at the same time, he couldn’t bring himself to slow down. 

His blood boiled, grip tight on the wheel. He saw red everywhere. He could hear the words echoing in his head.

“We don’t need someone like you here, right now.” How dare he. 

How dare that bastard blame him for things he could never control. He blamed himself enough as is. He’d let him die. He should have been quicker. He should’ve been prepared. Seen it coming. 

But he didn’t, now, did he? 

If he had, he wouldn’t be so alone in the world- maybe. 

“Everything will be alright, master Jason.” 

If it was, he’d still be here tho. Wouldn’t he? 

  
  


His mind was cloudy. Fogged. 

He felt the loss gripping his heart. 

Loneliness in the depths of his soul.

Guilt and hate throughout his entire body. 

  
Hate for the his ‘father’ who was supposed to fix things as he always did. Hate for his ’brothers’ who didn’t stand by him. Hate for himself.

His mind was so unclear; so sporadic and jam-packed full of intensity; that he failed to note the small figure that ran out in front of him at an almost in humane speed. 

“Shit!” He yelled as he slammed the break, trying to stop the vehicle- but failing to completely avoid the pedestrian. He hit the small figure head on, but had slowed enough to where the impact on caused the body to topple over onto the ground not even a foot away from him. 

  
  


Nothing that should’ve been able to kill someone or cause serious harm. Key word: should’ve. 

Which is exactly why he undid his seat belt and, rather quickly, made his way out of the vehicle. 

His eyes widened as he turned frantic the minute he laid eyes on the figure.

They were so small. 

“No, no, no. Not a damn kid.” He said gasped, eyes wide as he turned them over, checking for a pile and releasing a sigh of relief that they did indeed have one- a strong one at that. 

He scanned the child and looked around for her parents or anyone around who may have been with her. 

No one. Just the two of them. 

  
  


“Figures.” He grunted, lifting her bridal style to get a better look and put her in his backseat. 

When he laid her down, he got a better look of her in the car lights. 

Her hair was blonde with a few lighter, almost white, streaks. 

It was also tangled and wet from the snow. 

Her lashes were think, dark. 

Her cheeks were dusted with a light blush and she had freckles all on her cheeks and button nose.

By all accounts, she was a beautiful little girl; and Jason could swear his heart burned at the thought he’d just hit this child with his car. 

  
After all, for all he knew, she could have hit her head hard enough to cause damage- though he could tell by the looks of her she’d not broken anything. 

More likely than not, just a few scrapes and bruises. 

Those hopes were dashed when she jumped awake as he was entering the front seat. 

“DRIVE!,” she screamed in his ear, shocking him and causing him to whip around.

“Excuse me?!” 

“PLEASE!,” she said, “PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I NEED TO LEAVE!” 

“Chill, kid, we’ll get ya to the hospital and-“

“NO!”

“Wha-“

“NO MORE DOCTORS!,” she had tears at this point and Jason put child locking on the doors when he saw her lunge for the handle. 

“Kid, calm down!” He didn’t want to yell at her, but she was so frantic. Like a caged, wild animal. 

Pushed and pushed at the door and pulled so much, he was afraid she’s break the handle- or even the window! 

“Hey, hey, hey!,” he leaned over and grabbed her wrists, “calm… the hell… down..” 

There was a sudden bang as his window shattered, the young girl screaming and covering her ears, falling to the floor board. 

He jerked down to the right as to avoid the glass and any firing that could come after. 

He retracted his seat backwards, giving himself more room to move as he quickly pulled out a compact mirror from the glove compartment, silently thanking Artemis for leaving it last time she came over. 

He used it to look out his window.Two men. Dark clothing and surgical masks. Both wearing gloves and carrying small handguns. 

He should’ve taken them out then and there, but then he glanced to the back seat. 

She was sobbing at this point. Shaking. Terrified. 

_The red hooded boy shivered from the bitter cold, pressing himself against the dumpster. Crying. Sobbing._

_Why didn’t they love him like they did themselves?_

“Don’t let them t-take m-m-me.” She broke through his trance. 

He thought for a moment, looking down, before he turned over and, still lying down, lifted the break and slammed the gas.

“HEY, HEY!” They yelled after him, their feet no match for the vehicles’ speed. 

  
  
  


  
  



End file.
